


Protection

by Spinneroftales



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, sunscreen scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinneroftales/pseuds/Spinneroftales
Summary: When Sousuke and Kaname go to the beach with their friends, Kaname reminds him that he promised to always protect her. He didn't realize sunscreen was part of the deal.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a way to celebrate the end of Invisible Victory (it was either post fluff or go cry for a few hours), here's a slightly dirty beach vacation scene. The two of them deserve some fun after the crap they've been through.

The sun was bright and hot overhead as Kaname and Sousuke reached the beach resort where they and their friends would be staying for summer break. It was something Kaname in particular had been looking forward to, as they hadn’t seen Kyouko or the others much since she and Sousuke had to finish up their schooling they had missed. In addition to that… this would be the first real vacation she and Sousuke had shared as a couple. She was looking forward to sharing this time with him now that they could just be normal. It was going to be sunny skies, fresh ocean breezes and hot, steamy nights. She wouldn’t accept anything less.

After taking their luggage to their room, Kaname suggested that they change into their swimsuits before heading down. While he dug through his bag for his shorts, she grabbed her new suit and dashed into the bathroom. She actually didn’t have any problem changing in front of him anymore (four months of living together had cured any shyness she had around him), but she did want to see the look on his face when she came out of the bathroom in her swimsuit. Now that he was a bit more humanized, she wanted to see if she could impress him. Maybe it was silly after he had seen her naked, but she didn’t care. It would be the first time he saw her in a bikini since their first disastrous summer break.

At least this time Sousuke hadn’t brought along a duffle bag full of guns.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, feeling pretty good about the way she looked in her new suit, and exited the bathroom. “Hey, Sousuke, are you ready to head down to the beach?”

He had his back to her when she re-entered the room, and she watched with extreme satisfaction as he turned at the sound of her voice and did a double take. His eyes started at her breasts, taking in the electric blue slips of fabric that covered the barest amount of skin, trailed over her stomach, down to the matching bikini bottom and then slid down her legs. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes back up her body until he was able to meet hers again.

“That color suits you.” The words were simple, but his voice was thin and hoarse, as though he had struggled to get out even that much. She couldn’t help grinning in response.

“What? You think?” She looked down at her suit as if contemplating it for the first time, instead of having spent three hours shopping for it with Kyouko the day before. Clearly, she had made the right choice, but she couldn’t help but rub it in a little. “You know, if you had had this kind of reaction the last time I wore a bikini, we might have had our first kiss on the beach instead of the school yard.”

He flushed and dropped his eyes. “I’ve always taken note of your appearance, Kaname. I was just much better at hiding my reactions before you made me all soft.”

She grinned at his comment and strode across the room to his side, taking one of his hands in hers and pulling him against her. “But Sousuke,” she leaned into his ear and tugged the earlobe with her teeth, making him gasp, “I’d rather make you _hard_.”

He let out a hiss of air through his teeth. “You do that, too. Frequently.”

Kaname chuckled and pulled back so she could look into his eyes. The pupils were dilated, but he didn’t seem annoyed with her. That was probably a good thing, as she hadn’t even begun to tease him yet. Her goal was to have him so insane for her by the end of the day that he would toss her over his shoulder and carry her back to their room. How could she do any less now that she finally knew the effect she had on him?

She grabbed their beach bag that contained everything they would need for the day, and then slipped her hand around his elbow. “Come on, Sergeant. I want to make a sandcastle and eat some watermelon with our friends.”

He regained his composure and gave her a lopsided smile. “Roger.”

***

It took them awhile to find Kyouko and the others, but within half an hour they had their chairs, umbrellas and towels set up. Kaname had to admit that sometimes Sousuke’s military training had benefits, as his organizational skills were leaps and bounds beyond hers (which were already quite decent). If setting up had been left to her, she would have tossed a towel on the sand and been done with it. His approach (minus the landmines this time around) was infinitely better.

“We’re going to play volleyball,” Kyouko said, clasping her hands together excitedly, “do you want to join us?”

“Maybe in a minute. I need to put on some sunscreen before I do anything else,” Kaname said and held up the tube of lotion. “You know how quickly I burn.”

When the others had wandered off to set up the net, Sousuke turned a smile on her. “I hadn’t thought of sunscreen. You are _very_ resourceful.”

“Do you want me to put some on you? You can return the favor when I’m done.” She tried to make the words as innocent as possible, so he wouldn’t suspect her plan. When he nodded, she gestured to the towel next to her chair. “Just lay down here and I’ll make sure I get you covered.”

“I don’t burn that easily, but it’s better to be safe than sorry,” he said as he lay down face first on the beach towel.

She grinned mischievously, moving herself off the chair and into a position where she straddled his thighs. He made a noise of surprise, but she kissed the side of his neck to quiet him down, letting her breasts rub against his naked back. “I need to be close to you right? This position makes it easiest to get your back fully covered…” He tried to protest again, mumbling something about being in public, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips and then began to pour some lotion onto his skin. 

It was difficult not to let out a few sighs of her own as she moved her hands over the bunched muscles of his back. Even having left Mithril, he kept himself in good physical shape, retaining the muscle mass he had gained by being an Arm Slave pilot. She loved touching him, and having this excuse to touch him this way in public was even more exciting. She knew exactly what she was doing to him (if his soft moans were any indication), and she relished every moment of it. It didn’t take long to rub the sunscreen into the expanse of his back, so she moved to his shoulders, down his arms and then into the back of his hands. She was gratified when he curled his fingers around hers, his way of saying that he needed to touch her too.

“Roll over, I need to get your front too. I’ll let you get your own legs.”

She shifted off of him so he could sit up and face her, but then she climbed right back into his lap, setting her knees against his sides. The look in his eyes when he faced her was dark with desire, letting her know without words how much her touch had affected him. It was exactly as she had planned.

“I can get my own chest,” he said quietly, his voice just as thin as it had been when she was teasing him in their room.

“But I want to touch you,” she said simply. “Are you going to tell me no?”

His eyes flashed dangerously, a look she knew well by now. It said that she was playing with fire, and that if she kept it up, he wouldn’t be responsible for what happened next. Of course, she still wasn’t done yet. She still had his chest and his face, and then it was his turn to make sure she was covered.

“Kaname…” 

She squeezed more lotion onto her hand and, still staring directly into his eyes, began rubbing it onto his pecs. He closed his eyes and let out a groan, clearly not willing to fight the issue now that she was touching him. She managed to get his chest and a little ways down his abdomen before he reached out and gripped her hips with firm hands. He gritted his teeth and shifted against her, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him with her teasing. It made her feel powerful, knowing that they were out on the beach in front of hundreds of people and he couldn’t stop himself from getting aroused.

“Almost done,” she whispered, letting her hands trail to the waistband of his swim trunks. He caught his breath and closed his eyes again as she rubbed teasing fingers along the inside of his shorts, all the way around. After she was done with that, she finished getting his face and then leaned back. “Okay, you can do your legs now.”

His eyes flew open and burned into hers. The pupils were so large that she could barely see the dark gray of his iris around them. Maybe she had pushed him too far. He wasn’t used to flirting, and she had given it everything she had. Of course, she still intended to make it worse by having him return the favor.

She tried to move off of his lap, but his fingers kept her where she was. “I need a minute.”

A blush crept across her cheeks as he twitched against her, letting her know in no uncertain terms what he meant. If she moved now, everyone would see what the two of them had been up to. Since this was a family beach, she figured she didn’t have the right to object… and besides, she didn’t mind sitting with him like this.

Her fingers slid up the back of his neck until they touched his hair. While she waited for him to relax again, she played with some of the locks of his hair, enjoying the softness between her fingers. She had always loved his hair, from the first moment she had met him. It was the softest part of him and the most wild. Even if everything else about him screamed rigid and disciplined, his hair had always been the counterpoint. It was the first thing she had fallen in love with about him.

Finally, after a few minutes of quiet between them, he let out a sigh. “Let me get my legs done and then I’ll put lotion on you.” She heard him grumble the next part under his breath, but she was sure it was something about needing a cold shower after he was done. It brought a wry smile to her lips.

She watched as he slathered his legs with lotion, making sure to get under his shorts a little ways so that he would be protected as well as possible. Her breath caught as she watched his fingers slide up into his shorts. Suddenly she wished that she had volunteered for that job too. Nothing beat running her fingers over the thick ropes of muscles in his legs and listening to the gasps he made as she touched him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he looked up from his legs and gave her an exasperated smile. “Your turn, Kaname.”

Her face flaming, she let him pull her down until she was seated in between his legs. As much as she loved the idea of him straddling her legs as he rubbed lotion all over her body, it wasn’t as feasible. He wouldn’t be able to rub down her front either… at least not surrounded by people the way they were now.

“Give me a second. Let me get us some privacy.”

She stood up again and grabbed two of the large beach umbrellas that they had set up around their area. It didn’t take much to pull them out of the ground, but it was a bit more awkward trying to set them on their sides in order to hide them for a few minutes. Once he realized what she was up to, Sousuke came to her aid and together they managed to create a small area of privacy. As soon as they were done, she settled herself back between his legs and untied the string that was holding her bikini together.

“Kaname?! What are you doing?” He hissed, reaching for the strings to try and close her back up.

“No one can see us now, right? This is the easiest way to give you access to all the places that need protection. Unless you want me to get burnt…?”

He swore and she grinned. She was learning all of the ways to push his buttons, and he knew it. “You don’t fight fair,” he grumbled, but when he began to slide his fingers over her back she knew he wasn’t that upset with her. His touch was still gentle, after all.

She let her head fall forward as she focused on the way he touched her. Slippery hands moved over her shoulders, down her back, over her stomach and thighs. His fingers were hesitant as they slid over the skin at her bikini line, but when she let out a sigh of pleasure, they became more sure and firm. All too soon, all that was left was her breasts. She could tell he had been avoiding them, because his breathing was growing more labored and the thick arousal against her lower back was growing hard again.

“Do you want me to finish up?” It wasn’t what she wanted, but she figured she had teased him enough for one day.

“I think that would be even worse. Watching you stroke yourself… I’m not sure I can handle it.” 

A half smile whispered across her lips. “Then finish what you started, Sousuke. You said you would always protect me, so do it.”

A strained laugh. “I did say that, didn’t I? I suppose I can’t argue against myself… but tomorrow we do this in our room before coming to the beach.”

“Aye, aye, Sergeant.”

She closed her eyes and leaned back against him, ready for him to finish her up. When his slick hands cupped her breasts, she bit her lip to stifle a moan. He took his time teasing her, letting his hands slide over her skin, brushing against her nipples. She must have begged him to stop the torment, because he laughed into her ear.

“I’m just being thorough. I wouldn’t want to let their be a gap in your protection.”

She conceded defeat after that and dragged him and their bag back to their room. It was time to give up on pretending she wanted the beach, or vacation, or anything but getting her fill of Sousuke. Next vacation they would go to the mountains. No sunscreen, or pretense of any kind. Just lots of time cuddling to keep warm and an excuse to spend the whole vacation in bed.

Their friends would just have to enjoy the beach without them.


End file.
